2nd Connora Rebellion
The second Connora Rebellion saw the liberation of Connora from Kulia. The war lasted 8 years and cost the lives of hundreds of thousands. Connoran rebels systematically routed Kulian forces, who humiliatingly lost multiple battles despite clear advantages in numbers, training and equipment. Kulia conceded defeat and Connora declared itself independent. Kulia lost its last major colony (Connora) as a result of the war, though the empire did manage to hold onto the Ivaran island chain as well as Port Fesol and Engel's Landing (the two enclave ports left on Connora). Background Following the first rebellion, Kulian rule had severely tightened. An increased military presence and a litany of restrictions on the locals made for a very tense situation. Riots were commonplace and apprehensive Kulian conscripts only seemed to worsen the situation. An ever-increasing sense of lawlessness on the easternmost island Lazaros led to thousands of deaths (mainly civilian). Local independent fighter Saul Swersky began rousing the populace, he would organise hit and run attacks on the Kulian military, which quickly found itself overstretched. Governor Caxa of Lazaros' advice was ignored by Kulia, who began a military crackdown in an attempt to arrest ringleaders, this would only infuriate the local populace who would then go on to openly rebel against Kulian rule. Rebellion Disorganised militias began to assemble and demand a complete withdrawal of Kulian forces from Connora. Complete anarchy reigned on the streets as Kulian forces barricaded themselves inside their barracks and occupied key locations. Governor Caxa declared a curfew and ordered Kulian forces to secure the harbour of Ostevar. Kulian soldiers were bombarded with rocks and furniture for days on end, and following the mutilation and lynching of several isolated soldiers, General Arnal (commander of colonial forces) issued a fire at will policy, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of people. It became clear to Caxa that his position was untenable. Kulian garrisons were now isolated in their respective cities, with the countryside of Lazaros falling uncontested into the hands of the rebels. Arnal ignored calls both from home and from Connora to meet and discuss with rebel leader Saul Swersky who claimed he wished to see a bloodless end to the occupation. Betrayal and Sunder Opposite Lazaros and across the encircled Connora sea, lay the strategically important port city of Valera. The now capital of Connora, was used to stage the only large-scale offensive action undertaken by the empire during the war. Upon the spontaneous outbreak of the revolt in Lazaros, Kulian forces began to amass at the city and prepared to set sail across the Connora sea to meet their foes. Arnal arrived in Ostevar as quickly as possible, and his men disembarked the numerous casualties began to be loaded onto the reinforcement ships. General Arnal realised the desperate situation, he had to move quickly, as every moment he waited more and more people were drawn to the flags of the rebels. Arnal began his offensive with a strike at an amassing rebel army just a few leagues from Ostevar. The rebel army, commanded by General Gilias, was completely unaware of the arrival of Arnal's force onto Lazaros. Gilias, and his entire army, was slaughtered in his camp, Kulian forces would begin the ambush with withering crossbow volleys. The rebel army was in complete disarray as they fled from the field. Arnal would run down the army for three days, leaving a trail of dead rebels, until Gilias and his retinue ultimately decided to confront the Kulian forces. Gilias and his heavy cavalry retinue would engage the vanguard of the Kulian forces. Now immortalised in the famous painting "Stand at Alder Brook", Gilias and his men would be slain by advancing Kulian lancers. Gilias' body would be found a day later down stream. Rebel forces, who had by now heard of Arnal's arrival and triumph, were withdrawing away from the vicinity of Ostevar. Swersky, commander in chief of rebel forces, prepared for the worst as Arnal postured to advance northwards and confront him. Arnal would however stop, news from Ostevar confirmed that Governor Caxa was attempting to negotiate for a peaceful settlement with Swersky. Arnal hastily ordered the arrest of Caxa. The Governor however, evaded arrest, and fled north to meet with rebel leader Swersky. With the departure of Caxa, Ostevar was left without any supreme authority.